


Popular

by hart2marzzy



Category: Holy Trinity - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: But i really like it, F/F, I wrote this years ago, So i hope you do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart2marzzy/pseuds/hart2marzzy
Summary: Hannah and Mamrie find out what it means to be popular.





	Popular

The word ‘popular’ was a word Hannah hated since her first year of high school. Her school was your typical high school with cliques and all. She had a select few friends and refused to speak to most students unless she had to.

Hannah was the P.E. teacher’s assistant. She would help her with pretty much everything. The only thing she refused to do was help in the locker room when the cheerleaders had practice. Most of the students talked about her behind her back, but the cheerleaders would bully her any chance they got. In middle school, they would only make snarky comments to her, so that was fairly easy for Hannah to ignore. Then, high school started.

The first year wasn’t too bad, but she did have to change her school activity, so she could be as far from the cheerleaders as possible. Of course, that didn’t help too much, but it was still better than nothing. Things only got worse for Hannah during her junior year when she was caught kissing a cheerleader’s younger sister. Not any cheerleader, the head cheerleader. The one and only Mamrie Hart.

Mamrie never bullied Hannah. In fact, Hannah never saw her bully anyone. Mamrie usually wasn’t around when the squad would be messing with her. Hannah didn’t understand how that worked, but figured Mamrie just had them do everything for her. That was until she was pulled into one of the empty rooms when she stayed after school one day. The events that happened that day changed her perspective on the head cheerleader. The events that continued to happen after that day possibly even changed her perspective on the word ‘popular’.

——————————————-

“Fuck. You are too good at that.”

“Only good? The way you sounded just now doesn’t make me think that adjective.” Hannah grinned at the girl lying beside her after she finished sucking her fingers clean. She got a smack in the arm as a response before faking shock and shouting, “I thought you weren’t a bully!”

“I’m not. Now, shut up and do that thing with your tongue that I like.” Hannah smirked, quickly positioning herself between the redhead’s legs. Just as she was about to start, Mamrie’s phone rang. Mamrie pushed Hannah away from her while she checked the caller id. “Dammit. You, keep your mouth shut.”

“Is it one of your squad? You know, the ones who love to beat me up for no reason?”

“Please. Can we talk about this after I hang up?” Hannah frowned, showing off her butt forehead, and waved her hand, telling her to answer. Mamrie smiled apologetically as she answered her friend. “Hey, Shelby. What are you-” Mamrie stopped when Shelby started screaming into the phone.

Hannah rolled her eyes, but quickly smiled innocently at Mamrie. The redhead raised an eyebrow at Hannah as she listened to her friend complain about some boy. Hannah straddled Mamrie’s waist and put her lips to Mamrie’s other ear.

“I wonder how well you can keep quiet.” Hannah nipped at Mamrie’s earlobe, causing Mamrie to bite her lip. The blonde’s lips ran down Mamrie’s jawline to her neck. Mamrie was partially happy that Hannah was distracting her from whatever her friend was rambling on about. That was gone in a flash when the shorter girl’s hand found it’s way between her legs and a low moan escaped her. Hannah chuckled, “Not very well I see.”

“Mamrie? Did you just moan? Why didn’t you just tell me you’re busy?! I’ll talk to you later. Have fun!” Mamrie put her phone on the nightstand and glared at an overly proud Hannah.

“Really, Hannah?”

“Oh, come on, you said it yourself. You’re going to tell them soon anyway. At least I hope you are because I’m really tired of having to hide bruises from my parents.” Hannah got off the bed and started putting her clothes back on.

“Yes, I’m going to tell them soon.” Mamrie sighed, stopping Hannah from pulling her shirt over her head. She stood behind the blonde and kissed the visible bruise on her shoulder that Shelby caused when she pushed Hannah into the bleachers. “So, what are you doing for the talent show tomorrow?”

“How did you know I was going to be in the talent show? I didn’t tell you.” Hannah asked, pulling her shirt over her head and picking up her hoodie. Mamrie smiled, “I asked your friend. The one that’s on the committee for that. He’s a singer, I think?”

“Chester. Yeah, he’s been encouraging me to do this since the talent show was announced. I’m performing a song I wrote.” Hannah shrugged, not thinking it would matter. Mamrie nodded, curious as to what it was, but couldn’t ask due to hearing her friend’s familiar music blast from outside. Both girls swore under their breathe and started rushing to find Hannah’s shoes.

“They’re downstairs. Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“I’ll hide in the closet, even though I told myself I wouldn’t go back in there.” Mamrie rolled her eyes at Hannah’s joke while pushing Hannah toward the closet door. Just as that door closed, her bedroom door swung open.

“I thought you were with someone!” Shelby pouted, pulling her brown hair into a ponytail. Mamrie laughed and stated, “I know you too well. I knew you’d show up here and I didn’t want you walking in on that.”

“Oh, you’re no fun. Anyway, I have to finish telling you about Kevin.”

Hannah sat in Mamrie’s closet, hitting the palm of her hand lightly against her forehead as she listened to Shelby go on and on. At some point, she stopped listening, praying that she could get out of the closet soon. After ten minutes of looking at the stuff around her, something Shelby said caught her attention.

“So, about that Hannah chick… What are your plans for the talent show.” Hannah prayed Mamrie would try to change the subject or something. She didn’t want to believe that Mamrie was really in on any of the stuff that was being done to her. Her heart sank when Mamrie replied, “I’ll think of something.”

—————————————————————-

“Hannah, you can’t drop out of the talent show. It’s tonight.” Chester reminded her in a worried tone. He knew about everything that had gone on between his friend and the head cheerleader. Hannah told him everything and wasn’t going to keep even that from him.

“They’re going to do something to me and I’m not having it. She is definitely going to go along with it now that I ended… whatever it was between us.”

“I’m sorry, but you can’t. Please. We’ll practice the song and try not to think about it.” Hannah groaned in frustration and made her way to the music room. Chester followed close behind, texting someone quickly before settling beside the computer. “Let’s do the chorus first. Ready?” Hannah nodded once before Chester hit play. Hannah began practicing without the knowledge that she could be heard over the intercom.

On the other side of the school, Mamrie sat at the lunch table, wide-eyed as she listened to Hannah belt out the notes to the song. She had never heard Hannah sing before and wasn’t expecting her to sound as beautiful as she did.

“Who is that?” Mamrie looked over at the brunette sitting at the table next to her. She knew the girl from her history class. Grace Helbig was the girl’s name, Mamrie recalled.

“I think her name is Hannah. You know, the quiet girl?” Grace’s friend answered. Mamrie wanted to say it was her. She knew it was because she could recognize her voice anywhere. Plus, she had gotten a heads up text about it.

“Mamrie, are you okay?”

“Of course. I just didn’t expect this…” Mamrie answered her friend, running her fingers through her hair.

“I want to say that it sucks because of who is singing it, but… I really like it.” Shelby admitted, obviously feeling sick that she said it. Mamrie didn’t say anything else to them, only stood up and left the cafeteria.

She ignored her friends as they called after her and made her way through all of the students that were in the hallways. Mamrie had only one thing on her mind and that was to get Hannah to forgive her.

Chester hit to stop button on the computer and also on the intercom, without Hannah realizing. Hannah was one of those people that has a great personality, but hides from everyone. Chester knew that if Mamrie heard some of the song, she wouldn’t do anything to Hannah at the show. What he didn’t expect, was Mamrie storming into the music room.

“Chester, leave. Now.” Hannah put a hand on Chester’s shoulder, staring Mamrie down and arguing, “He can stay here. You shouldn’t be in here right now. We’re practicing.”

“I have to tell you something.” Mamrie crossed her arms, suddenly nervous that Hannah wouldn’t forgive her. Hannah shrugged, “Then, you can tell me with him in here.”

“Fine, but if he’s one of those guys that would want to join, I’m kicking him in the nuts.” Mamrie stated as she approached Hannah.

“What do you mean?” Hannah got her answer by Mamrie pressing her lips against her own. Hannah wanted to push her away, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She missed Mamrie more than she thought she would in just a day. Mamrie smiled against Hannah’s lips when she felt Hannah’s arms wrap around her waist.

“I’ll just leave you guys alone.” Chester mumbled, running out of the room. The kiss lasted for another minute before Mamrie pulled away, causing Hannah to frown.

“I’m sorry, Hannah. I should have told them so much earlier. I was afraid that they would say something to my parents about it.”

“I can understand you being afraid to come out about this. God knows I was… but can you at least tell them to leave me alone? I can’t handle the bullying anymore.” Hannah gave a pleading look. Mamrie smiled, kissing Hannah’s cheek and saying, “They won’t be bothering you after hearing you sing just now.”

“How did they- Chester.” Hannah let out a sigh with a shake of her head.

“Trust me, tonight is going to be one of the best nights of your life.” Mamrie said matter-of-factly. The blonde didn’t know what to say or do. She didn’t even move until she noticed Mamrie was already opening the door. “I’ll see you tonight, Han.”

“Hey, wait!” Hannah followed her, running into a group of students that bombarded her with compliments. She saw Mamrie wink before disappearing around the corner, swearing under her breath, “Shit.”

———————————————

Hannah noticed Mamrie had chosen to sit in the front row of the auditorium. She would’ve been happy about it if the entire squad wasn’t sitting with her. Chester was busy getting everything ready for her own performance, so she was left standing backstage, staring at Mamrie. She hadn’t realized how long she was staring until Chester appeared.

“Hannah!” He waved his hands in front of her face, finally getting her attention after a minute. “You’re next, dude. Are you ready for this?” Hannah looked past him at Mamrie once again. Mamrie happened to look over at her with a sweet smile, making her smile back.

“Yes. Let’s do this.” Hannah adjusted her ear mic, waiting to be announced. After a few deep breaths, she heard the principal call her name and, as expected, not much clapping. On her cue, she walked out on stage as she began to sing.

“This is a song about pajamas. Yes, onesies are pajamas. You wear them daily. And that’s fine by me….” She looked at all the students in the audience, shocked at her lack of nervousness.

Hannah focused more on the music instead of the people that were gaping at her. It got to the point that she looked down at Mamrie, but the redhead was nowhere in sight. Hannah’s nerves came rushing back as she wondered what Mamrie was up to.

Mamrie watched Hannah from backstage, getting ready to do what she had planned. The students were dancing along to the song at this point. As Mamrie watched the blonde dance along to her song, she wondered why she ever had to hide the fact that she liked Hannah. Being popular wasn’t what she originally thought. Hannah was nobody but herself and, even if she got bullied for it, didn’t change that. Mamrie knew she was being accepted for being a cheerleader and because of who her parents were. She never acted how she truly wanted. The only thing that she refused to do was pick on the students who weren’t the ones that had money or hung out with the ‘popular’ crowd. Hannah made her realize that being popular had nothing to do with who you hung out with, what stuff you owned or even the people you had feelings for.

“The song is almost done, Mamrie. You’re about to make a huge change. Are you ready for this?” Mamrie glanced over at Chester, who was smiling at her, before looking back to Hannah.

“I’m ready to be with Hannah the way we both deserve.” Mamrie smiled widely at Hannah when they made eye contact. The song ended and Mamrie walked out on the stage. In that moment, Mamrie didn’t care about her friends or anybody else but Hannah. Their lips connected and both girls were in their own world.

They pulled apart after a minute and finally heard most of the students losing their minds. Hannah grinned at the taller girl, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, causing Mamrie to dig her face into the crook of Hannah’s neck with a huge smile.

“Let’s go, Mames. I wasn’t the last person to do their act.” Hannah told Mamrie, pulling her backstage.

“What the hell is this?” The girls were met by Shelby and one of the other cheerleaders. Mamrie tightened her grip on Hannah’s hand, telling her friend, “I’ve been secretly fooling around with Hannah for months now. I didn’t say anything because I was scared that I wouldn’t be accepted. I’m realizing that if I can’t be happy, then I don’t want to be a cheerleader and I can’t be friends with you guys.”

“I’m not really sure how I feel about it, even if I knew this was going to happen, but I do care about you, Mamrie. You’re one of my best friends and I don’t think you dating her will change that. I can tell you that some of the girls won’t be happy with it. It’s also going to be weird getting used to her being around. But I’ll do it for you.” Shelby opened her arms for a hug as the other girl went off to tell the others.

“I know. Thank you, Shelby.” Mamrie hugged Shelby tightly as Hannah let what Shelby said sink in.

“You knew she was saying something today? That means…” Hannah’s words drifted as she finally knew what Shelby meant the day before. “You were asking what she was going to do to tell everyone.”

“Yes, that’s what she meant. She also knew you were in the closet. Now,” Mamrie leaned closer to Hannah’s ear, “Let’s go back to your place and finish what we started yesterday. This time as girlfriends.” Not caring about the talent show anymore, they made their way outside to Hannah’s car.

Both, Hannah and Mamrie, learned something about the word ‘popular’. Being popular was about not changing the person you were just to make others accept you. Being popular was about having people who love and care about you. You didn’t need everyone to like you. The thing is, not everyone will like you, but you will have people that do. Those were the people that mattered.


End file.
